Move Along
by xgreenpanda
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura ponders about her failed relationship with the S class criminal. [ ItaxSaku ]


Author's Note: I thought this song would make a really nice songfic about Sakura and Itachi. :) R&R!

- -

Sunlight came shining threw the small window of the one-bedroom apartment. She tucked her head into the cozy blankets more.

Birds chirped outside the window. Why the fuck did the world have to be this noisy and cheery in the morning?

Sakura rolled over and looked at the small alarm clock beside her bed. 8:30. It didn't really matter anyways. It was a Saturday. Her pastel locks lay in a mess on the white pillow.

She tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't working. Ever since she had last been with him, Sakura couldn't sleep in late anymore. He was an early riser.

Screw him.

Why was she thinking about him so early? Why was she thinking about him at all?

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

Haruno Sakura. Elite ANBU member. Top-rate medical Nin. Respected member of the community. Traitor of Konaha.

_When you fall everyone stands_

She sat up. Her reflection sat in the full-length mirror opposite of her bed. No longer the bright cherry blossom she once was. The face in the mirror was porcelain white. Dull jade eyes stared back. Sakura always thought she looked like a ghost. Her skin matched the ANBU mask she so often wore.

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

That's what she was. A ghost. She died the day she left him. The day he left her.

_With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold_

Gone were the days they fought side by side. Gone was the pleasant silence between them. He had never been much of the talkative type. Gone were their love-filled nights of passion and ecstasy.

_These hands are meant to hold_

Faded memories were all that was left. Faded, like her. People always thought she was strong and independent. But on the inside, she was a desperate child, weak, defenseless and clinging to life. He was her independence, her strength.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

She rested her head in her hands. How many lives has these hands taken?

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

Her friends lost hope. They tried, but Sakura would be what she was. Emotionless, almost like him. They never knew what happened the year she went missing. But then again, they would hate her if they did.

_And even when your hope is gone_

Sakura thought she would be okay. She would get over it. Even after she'd begged and groveled at his feet. Just like she got over Sasuke.

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

Sasuke. He was just a distant memory now. He was pathetic and weak. She got over him in the first few days she was with him.

_Move along  
Move along_

Sasuke was a true failure. He spent his whole life preparing to kill him. To torture him, to put him through the pain Sasuke had been. He's lost himself in his greed and desire to kill him.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

Sakura would always remember the look of surprise and horror when Sasuke saw her. Standing beside the man he planned to kill. That night his life ended.

_Could be a night when your life ends_

She would kill for him, live for him, die for him. Right now she was dieing. Slowly, ever so slowly. He used her. No, that wasn't it. He didn't use her.

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

It was like this everyday. Wake up. Think about him. Get dressed. Think about him. Get to work. Think about him. It was like torture. She hated seeing couples happy together. Why were they so blessed with each other, when all she had was pain? Pain and a broken heart.

_All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold_

She got up. No use in pondering in bed all day. The silk of the sheets reminded her of him. His skin was like silk. So soft and tender to the touch. She remembered how his hands used to fit in with hers like pieces of a puzzle.

_Your hands are mine to hold_

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The water felt cool and refreshing against her skin. She arched her neck and let the cool water wash over her. She remembered how his touch used to sent shivers down her spine. He made her want him so badly. He was like a drug, and she was addicted to him.

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

She reached for the shampoo. The smell of exotic flowers wafted through the air. It reminded her of his scent. He smelled of faint pine trees and fresh air. Not what you'd expect a killer to smell like.

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

Everything reminded her of him.

A small sigh escaped her lips. Why was she like this? Most likely she'd never see him again.

_And even when your hope is gone_

- -

"Join Akastuki, Sakura" He whispered in her ear softly.

She was so tempted. Join Akastuki, and stay here in this heaven with him forever. Images of group 7 flashed in her head. Kakashi. Naruto. Sasuke. Konaha. She couldn't leave all that behind. Sakura was loyal.

"I…can't…" That was probably the hardest thing she had to say in her whole life.

- -

Could she say she regretted it now? He was tearing up her life, if she could still call it that. A life.

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

Yes. She regretted it. She would regret it for the rest of her life probably. When all you got to keep is strong

She washed the last of soap off her body. She turned the tap off. With the towel wrapped loosely around her body, she stepped out.

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

A shadow was on the ground. She looked up. A face she thought she'd never see again. She tried to choke back a rush of tears. The tears she'd been holding all this times.

_And even when your hope is gone_

She collapsed on him, tears falling freely down her face. His arms slid around her waist, and her moist hair soaked his robe.

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

She clutched onto him. She was never going let go again. Ever.

_Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

All for you, Itachi.

- -

Now that wasn't too bad was it? Maybe a little bit confusing… If anybody is wondering, the whole time, Sakura was thinking about Itachi.

I really tried to keep Itachi in character this time… I guess he can't be that OCC if all he says is like 2 lines … right?

Look at the nice shiny button down there… You know you want to click it! R&R!


End file.
